A Walk In The Woods
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Genma and Hinata meet in the woods. Will they find what is missing in their lives? Characters are a bit OOC


This is a Genma x Hinata Fanfiction

Yes I know this is a crack pairing and the characters are a bit OOC so no flaming.

I was inspired by the DevinatART work of: In The Arms Of Undertow  
Here is the orginal pic please check it out.

http://inthearmsofundertow.

I don't own Naruto or the lyrics of Dreamside.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A Walk In the Woods**

Genma had all he could take of Gai and Kakashi's stupid drunken dares. Standing up he threw some money on the table to cover his bill.

"Hey you're leaving us all ready. Come on, you have to stay. I am only fifty points behind Kakashi if you leave now you will miss my springtime youth of whopping his ass. Come on have another glass of sake." Gai whined as he filled the glass in front of him full. He clearly was already feeling the effects of the last eight glasses

"Gai you and your gay springtime youth. Let the man be. He knows you have no chance of beating me." Kakashi laughed.

"My spring time youth will so kick your ass, even with both hands tied behind me." Jumping up and giving them the good guy pose. Genma just rolled his eyes.

"Bring it on girly man!" Kakashi snorted clearly inebriated.

"I am out of here… before I have to watch you two embarrass yourselves even further." As he walked out into the afternoon light he felt restless. He didn't feel like going back to his lonely apartment.

'_Maybe a walk will clear my mood.' _Placing his favorite senbon in his mouth he walked out the gates and into the forest. While walking his mind began to wander. "Is it me or does every jounin I know have someone special in their life." He sighed loudly as he walked.

'_Kurenia and Asuma are together with a baby on the way. Iruka and Hanna are talking marriage. Kakashi… well Kakashi has a new girl every week but, he still has someone warming his bed. Gai is dating Shizune. Scary as that thought is.'_ His face grimacing at the thought of the two. '_Hell even Anko messes around with both Izumo and Kotetsu.' _His thoughts were interrupted by a woman's singing.

"What on earth?" He whispered. "Who would be way out here?" Slowly making his way towards the voice he was struck by beautiful melody. As he moved closer his eyes fell upon a woman figure in the clearing. She was truly stunning. She was balancing on an old log that lay on the ground. Her arms were stretched out as she balanced on her toes walking the log. She had long indigo blue hair that the wind whipped around her face. He stood there hypnotized by her voice, the senbon in his mouth nearly falling out.

_**Somewhere before**_

_**I've met you**_

_**Maybe in another life**_

He moved closer listening to her angelic voice.

_**Maybe we passed each other in our dreams**_

_**But I think I've met you before**_

_**The way you smell, the way you feel**_

_**Your voice is deep and warm**_

_**I think I …**_

That is when he made his mistake. So wrapped up in watching her he didn't notice where he was stepping till he heard the crunch of rotting twigs under his foot. The sound startled her. As she whipped her head around to see her foot slipped. She let out a scream as she fell.

"Shit!" He yelled as she fell. Running to her side he knelt down. "Are you okay? I am very sorry to have startled you." Looking up she smiled. His eyes went wide when he recognized those soft lavender moonstone eyes.

" Lady Hyuga!" I am so sorry are you okay?"

"I am fine Genma. Boy, I make a pretty bad kunoichi not hearing you coming" She giggled her small hand covering her mouth." He was surprised she didn't stutter anymore. Then again it had been a long time since he had seen her.

"Well, that would make me a bad ninja, since I apparently wasn't being very stealthy." He smiled causing her to giggle more. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself…not that I didn't mind hearing your pretty voice." At this a faint pink blush cover her pale face.

"Oh, I just wanted some time to myself to think." Her smile fading as she turned her head looking away.

"Oh, I see…sorry for disturbing your thoughts." He looked at her down cast face. "Is something wrong?"

"Um...nothing." She smiled looking back at him. "So what brings you to the woods Genma?"

"Oh….well…I was just thinking about something that is missing in my life."

She frowned at him. "What is missing from your life?" She asked softly.

He just waved his hands in front of him and smiled. "Don't worry about it  
Lady Hyuga." She was going to push her question further about why he seemed so sad but thought better. He might not appreciate her prying.

"Well, I guess I better head back." As she started to stand up and take a step foreword on her left foot she cried out in pain. He swiftly caught her in his arms before she could fall. Gentle sitting her back down on the log.

"Lady Hyuga are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My ankle…it… it… hurts."

Kneeling down he took her foot in his hand. She winced her face scrunching up in pain as he slowly took off her sandal.

"Sorry, I'll try and be gentle." He smiled up at her reassuringly. She bit her bottom lips shyly as her face blushed at his touch. Taking her small foot into his hands. He gently held her ankle and began examining it. He quickly noticed swelling and what was the start of bruising around her slender ankle. As he examined it to see if it was broken she sucked in a breath grimacing in pain.

"Sorry Lady Hyuga."

"It's okay." Taking a deep breath. "Genma, call me Hinata. I'm not the Hyuga heiress anymore remember. I am just plain ordinary Hinata" She looked away from him sadly. Her lips parted surprised at his words.

"I don't think you could ever be plain or ordinary Hinata." He smiled his senbon hanging from his lips. She looked down at her hands as her face began to feel hot at his kind words. Her finger slowly poking together.

'Kami she is cute.' He mused to himself. Clearing his throat his eyes gazed into her soft face.

"Well. I …um don't think it is broken, just badly sprained. You shouldn't walk on it for a few days." Digging into his side pouch he pulled out a bandage roll and very gently wrapped her foot. She smiled up at him making him blush.

"We really should put ice on it right away. It will help to keep the swelling down. My place is closer then the Hyuga compound." He cleared his throat again nervously." So how about I carry you there. Then after we ice it I can take you home. I mean if that's okay with you. " His heart began to race as he gazed at her.

"Ano…Genma thanks." She dropped her head shyly her soft long hair covering her embarrassment. " I am sorry for troubling you."

"You're not troubling me Hinata. After all it's my fault you fell." He laughed nervously, taking his favorite senbon out of his mouth and placing it back in his holder.

"Well, okay as long as your girlfriend doesn't mind." She smiled up shyly.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He smiled but his voice betrayed his true feelings. She frowned at his sad voice. Kneeling down he helped her climb onto his back. Her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulder as he carried her through the woods. She started giggling as she laid her head on his shoulder. Breathing in his unique scent a mixture of rain and woods. Her warm breath tickling his neck and sending warmth through his lean body.

"What's so funny?" He grinned looking over his shoulder.

"I have never had a piggyback ride… makes me feel like a little kid."

'_Kami she is so cute…Genma control yourself she would never be interested in you.' _

As he opened the door to his apartment he gentle sat her on his couch and went to get some ice and some pain medicine.

"Here drink this." He smiled handing her a small glass of water. "It has a mild pain reliever mixed in it."

"Thank you Genma. I really am sorry to be a bother."

"Hinata you are no bother. I really enjoy the company. Most of the time the only company that comeos over is Kakashi and Gai and all they do is bicker on who is better." He sighed. Handing him back the empty glass she laughed.

"Those two will never grow up will they."

He laughed happily. "Afraid not. Here let me go get the ice I promised. "Watching him leave the room Hinata's eyes scanned the room. It was a very nice apartment.

"_Definitely cleaner then Kiba's place_." She laughed to herself. Slowly she realized how lonely the room seemed. She couldn't see a single picture of a friend or family member. "_It feels so lonely like my own room. Does Genma feel like I do alone and forgotten?'_ She sighed sadly to herself. She looked up as Genma returned a bag of ice in his hand. Sitting down next to her he took her tiny foot in his hand laying it over his knee. He gentle laid the ice pack on her ankle.

"Sorry." He cringed as he saw her face pained."

"No… no it's fine." She smiled warmly. His hand absent mindedly began softly caressing her foot. His fingers slowly moving up her calf. She sighed at his soothing touch. Realizing what he was doing he quickly moved his hands.

"Oh…um… sorry." His face turning red. Looking over at her face his eyes widened as he sucked in a breath of air. He felt like his heart was going to leap right out of his chest as his hazel eyes took in her expression. Hinata was biting her lower lip and slowly leaning forward to him. Stopping when her lips were a mere inches from his.

"Genma…I don't want to feel alone anymore." She whispered. He needed no further encouragement and pulled her into his arms his lips claiming her soft pink ones. Pulling away his hand going up to caress her soft pale cheek. Her angelic face looking up lovingly into his dark hazel eyes. She smiled shyly as she pushed his bandana off his head and ran her fingers through his chestnut hair.

"Genma, you never did tell me what was missing in your life?" He smiled pulling her gently onto his lap his fingers running through her silky midnight hair.

"It was you!" He told her as his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss.

The End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please comment and make my day!!!!!

Thanks


End file.
